


Blue Handprint

by ConteWeaver



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Psychic Bond, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, but not really, it's awkward not traumatic, just the inherent dubious nature of accidental voyeurism for all parties involved, technically dub con I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConteWeaver/pseuds/ConteWeaver
Summary: He almost died today, would have if Max hadn’t been there to heal him. He doesn’t think his body has quite caught up the idea that he’s still alive. He’s exhausted, but it’s buried under the energy buzzing under his skin that he doesn’t know how he’s going to get any of the rest he so desperately needs. He wants to just get clean, crack a beer, collapse in front of the TV and try to believe for a night that his life might one day be normal again.OrKyle just wants to have a normal completely human jerk off in the shower but of course, there is nothing in his life that can't be complicated by aliens and Liz Ortecho.
Relationships: Liz Ortecho/Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Fuck Max Evans and his weird alien abilities

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a post on the RNM Kink Meme over on Tumblr.
> 
> Link to the original prompt: https://rnmkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/614886271709577216/request-kylelizmax
> 
> This is my first attempt at smut but there's so little for this OT3 that I decided to roll up my sleeves and jump in. There will (hopefully) be more chapters to this.

The rush of the shower is soothing on Kyle’s skin, as the water washes away the dirt, grime, and blood. He is careful to avoid looking at the red water as he soaps up, not quite ready to address the reality of the fact that a mere two hours ago a bullet had penetrated his shoulder. He almost died today, would have if Max hadn’t been there to heal him. He doesn’t think his body has quite caught up the idea that he’s still alive. He’s exhausted, but it’s buried under the energy buzzing under his skin that he doesn’t know how he’s going to get any of the rest he so desperately needs. He wants to just get clean, crack a beer, collapse in front of the TV and try to believe for a night that his life might one day be normal again. 

The steam rises from the shower and as he just stands and lets the water wash over him the restless buzzing under his skin travels south and he already feels some of the tension leave his body as he has somewhere to channel all that excess adrenaline. He closes his eyes and lets his hand slowly glide through the soap on his stomach, enjoying the physical sensations as heat coils in his belly as his cock starts to stiffen. He throws his head back, grateful for the distraction. Flashes of Liz dance across his mind and his hand stills as he tries to conjure someone else- anyone else. Liz has been a frequent star of his fantasies since high school, but she had become a more regular fixture since her return. After it became clear that she was all in on Max he tried to lay off; it’s awkward to be friends with someone when you jack off thinking about yourself between their legs. The last thing he wants is for his desires to push Liz away. He stares at the showerhead as he tries to imagine the blonde girl from the Wild Pony he had a one-night stand with a few weeks ago, but as he lifts his hand to play with his nipple, it's Liz’s hands he sees roaming the smooth plains of his chest and pushing him back against the cool wall. He shuts his eyes in an attempt to banish the image but she’s still there leaning up into him and swiping her tongue along his mouth and the sensation is so real that his eyes snap open, half expecting her to be standing there but it’s just him alone in the shower one hand pinching his nipple into a hard bud, the other skimming the edge of his stomach and the very present sensation of Liz’s body pressed warm and tight against his. His breath catches and his cock twitches as it rises to full mast, but he resists the temptation to touch it-not yet. He can still feel her lips against his and he gives in to the fantasy, into whatever leftover adrenaline is sparking his imagination this strong. He imagines kissing her with all the passion he had in high school and the skill he’s gained over the last ten years and the love he still hides away. Her arms wrap around his neck and she presses closer against him, her stomach brushing against his cock through his underwear. He frowns and stares down at his very naked very erect cock.

Weird.

But then Liz’s breath is on his ear and he is sucked back into the feel and the heat and scent of her. He runs a hand through her soft dark hair and the sensation is almost as real as the feel of his abs under his hand. He wants to let his mouth fall to her chest, suck on a nipple and roll it with his tongue. He’s good with his mouth; he’s had enough happy guests to know that, but that fantasy is further away, more dreamlike than the one playing out in front of him. He stops trying to force the direction of where this is going and just lets the sensations wash over him. Liz nips at his ear and he hears a sharp hiss from somewhere before she soothes the sting with her tongue. His hands slide down her back and curl around the delicious curve of her ass, pulling her in to grind on his thigh that is now between her legs. She throws back her head and moans, exposing her long neck and her magnificent chest glistening with sweat that he wants to lick up. 

Fuck she’s beautiful.

He feels her fingers hook into his there-not there boxers and tugs them down, her hand closing around him and pulling in quick rough strokes. Kyle finally throws his own soap slicked hand around his cock, his strokes feel only marginally more real than Liz’s and he somehow manages to moan and grunt at the same time. Her hips press against him, moving in rhythm with her hand while her other hand grips his shoulder, right where he the bullet pierced his skin and a warm tingle radiates from it, he raises a hand to press against the spot and a shock runs through him, his cock jumps and he can’t stop the moan that escapes him. One of his hand moves to her chest, cupping her breast and rolling her nipple between his fingers, and he’s lost track of all the number of places his hands are on her body and his all at the same time. He can hardly bring himself to concentrate as Liz moans like she can’t quite catch her breath and gasps around his name.

“Max” 

Kyle’s eyes snap open and Liz is gone. He’s left with just one hand clutching at his shoulder and another tugging on his cock. He forces himself to still his hand and takes a gasping breath. 

What the hell—

Flashes come back to him now. Liz sliding to her knees in front of him- but no- Kyle is intimately familiar with his cock, the one in front of Liz is curved a little too much to the left, a little too long, not quite thick enough and far far too pale to be his. He’d been so wrapped up in Liz and the feel of her that he had not paid attention to anything surrounding her, now he can’t unsee that the hands that flutter around her head are definitely not his. The chest he is staring down is not his. Liz licks at his- Max’s- cock and Kyle’s breath catches. He feels the ghost sensation but at the same time, he now can’t ignore Max’s presence. 

What the fuck is wrong with him? Some memories and thoughts about aliens and handprints and Max freak of nature Evans’s healing touch niggles at the back of his mind. Liz takes the head of Max’s cock into her mouth and Kyle almost comes- his hand flies out to the shower handles and yanks the faucet from hot to cold. The shock of cold water is almost painful as it rains down on him but it has the desired effect as the image of Liz and Max disappears, and then it’s just him panting alone in a cold shower with a flagging erection. He stays under the spray a few minutes as some kind of penance, trying to get his racing thoughts under control. 

When he gets out and dries off he stands in front of the mirror in his bedroom and stares at the luminescent blue handprint glowing across his shoulder. Max Evans’s hand branded on his skin. He presses against the skin gingerly and he feels a wave of guilt pass over him, even stronger than before, it almost knocks him out. His phone rings. He pauses when he sees Liz’s face flash on the screen. He really doesn’t want to talk to her right now. Frustration bleeds through him and he has an image of her half-dressed pacing across her and Max’s bedroom, Max is sitting on the bed watching her and Kyle just knows that he’s annoyed by Kyle’s hesitation. Sighing he answers.

“Liz-“ she cuts him off. 

“Kyle, I am so sorry”

“It’s not-“ She keeps speaking a mile a minute. 

“We should have warned you; I honestly didn’t even think about it. I was just so glad you were alright and then I completely forgot and when we got home and it didn’t occur to me you would be able to see us.”

“Liz I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-“ What is he going to tell her? That he didn’t realize it wasn’t just a fantasy her he was jacking off to? 

“Max and I stopped as soon as we realized what was happening. We should have noticed sooner, we weren’t thinking clearly.” He knows at that moment that Max is rubbing a hand over his face in embarrassment and Kyle feels his skin heat up at the thought that while he had been able to see Max and Liz, Max must have been able to see him. 

“It’s just some weird alien shit right?” Kyle says, laughing tentatively because he doesn’t like the panic and worry, he hears in Liz’s voice. She returns the nervous laughter and he can hear her relax, through Max he can see her relax.

“Yeah, he just can’t make things simple for once can he?” Kyle doesn’t need a psychic connection to hear Max’s indignant protest at her comment. There’s silence on the line for a few minutes but it’s comfortable, familiar. Like all the nights they would stay up late on the phone hours after they were all talked out, Liz insisting they should hang up and go to sleep because they had school the next day but she would stay on until one or both of them fell asleep. Kyle feels something swell in his chest. He tells himself it’s just him feeling what Max is feeling.

“Listen, Kyle, the bond will fade, and things will go back to normal. Max and I will just hold off until then.” For the second time that night, he feels the sensation of cold water rushing over him and he guesses that this is the first Max is hearing of this declaration, but he doesn’t argue the point.

“That’s- yeah, okay. Em, I’ll see you later Liz, I think I just need to get some sleep. Long day, getting shot and then getting caught up in an alien psychic bond really takes it out of you.” He can hear her smile, no connection to Max needed. 

“I’m aware.” He nods though she can’t see it.

“Have a goodnight Kyle, love you.”

“Love you too.” He hangs up and stares at his phone. He is even more exhausted but he’s also still restless and not sure what to do with himself. He decides to go get that beer from his fridge and drink himself to sleep, hoping the bond will be a little weaker tomorrow and he can do something about the frustration that’s built up from the orgasm he didn’t get to have because of Max Evans and his stupid alien god powers.


	2. Fuck Kyle Valenti and his overactive libido

Liz hangs up the phone and sighs as she leans into Max. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and presses a kiss to her head. 

“I’m sorry,” he says. 

“I love Kyle and I don’t want to lose him over this.”

“You’re not going to lose him, he loves you.” He pulls her towards the bed; it’s been a long day and they could both use some sleep. But Liz can’t get her thoughts to stop spinning.

“That’s the problem; what guy wants to see the woman he loves fuck another man? How would he even look at me again?” She collapses on the bed and curls up to stare out the window. 

“Kyle wouldn’t think anything less of you,” Max tells her as he wraps himself around her back.

“That’s not what I mean.” She rakes her hand through her hair. 

“We’re in a good place, I can’t push him away.” Max nods and kisses the back of her neck and Liz turns to face him. She smiles at him and places a soft chaste kiss to his lips and then buries her face into his chest. He feels guilty that he had let it go on as long as it did. He had been so focused on Liz and himself that he hadn’t questioned why his nipples were more sensitive than usual and the feeling of running water on his skin had felt like a strange ghost sensation he hadn’t dwelled on until that water suddenly turned very, very cold.

All-day at work he had been getting flashes of Kyle at the hospital, but it had been fairly easy to ignore as he caught up on paperwork at the station. But over the course of the day, a knot of tension had been tightening in his upper left shoulder that he couldn’t quite reach. When he got home, he went straight to the fridge to get a beer and crashed on an armchair in the living room. He tried to rotate his shoulder blade, but he still couldn’t quite shake the discomfort. Kyle had had a stressful day in the ER and Max was feeling the pressure of it. He picked up the book he had left on the coffee table and tried to concentrate on that instead. 

He is halfway through his beer when he feels the sensation of water running down his back and the knot finally starts to loosen. He sighs and sinks further back into his chair. He closes his eyes and lets the relaxation wash over him. It only another five minutes before a heat starts to pool low in his belly.  
He shifts in his chair and adjusts himself. 

“Dam it Valenti” he growls. He snaps up his cell phone and dials. It takes Kyle a minute to answer.

“What Evans?” He’s frustrated a little out of breath. 

“You can’t jack off right now.” There’s a choked off moan from the other end of the line. He can see Kyle’s hand clench at his thigh. He’s lying down on his bed wearing nothing but a towel, his skin still damp from the shower, Max’s handprint blazoned across his upper chest, the blue fingers curling around his shoulder.

“You can’t tell me that you don’t want to just get off Max” Kyle says. 

“Are you serious Valenti?”

“Well someone crashed my session last night.”

“You were the on crashing me and Liz!” Max almost slams his beer down on the coffee table.

“Oh I’m sorry since when am I the one with magic hands and crazy psychic abilities” Kyle says, propping himself up on some pillows.

“We agreed-“ he argues but Kyle cuts him off.

“No, you and Liz said you didn’t want to have sex while I could see, and I understand that you don’t want me creeping in on you guys like that, but I never said anything about being celibate.”

“You ever think that maybe I don’t want to see your cock?” Max asks and he can see Kyle shrug.

“That’s your problem. I had a long day and I want to come.”

“You know I can feel what you’re feeling right now?”

“So jack off then, I don’t care.” And then the line went dead. Max tries to go back to reading his book, but flashes of Kyle throwing his towel across the room, circling his aching erection make the words swim in front of him. He closes the book in frustration, his hands rubbing at his thighs as the image of Kyle’s abs twitching and his cock bobbing fill his vision. Max feels his nipple tingle as Kyle thumbs at his own. Max grits his teeth when Kyle takes his cock in his hand tugs gently, building up a teasing rhythm. Their breaths catch when the hand exploring Kyle’s chest brushes against the blue handprint. Max’s own erection pushes almost painfully against his zipper. He presses the heel of his palm down as Kyle’s thumb swipes at the head of his cock. Max bits his lip and lets out a breathy hum. Kyle’s hand slides down to cup his balls and Max feels the gentle squeeze on his own balls trapped in his jeans.

“Fuck it,” Max thinks and pulls at the buckle on his belt. He jerks his jeans and underwear down just far enough to get his cock out. When he spits in his hand and wraps his fingers around his length, he hears Kyle moan. He starts to pump slowly, and Kyle’s hand slows to match Max’s strokes. For a moment Max feels like he has two cocks as he settles into the overwhelming sensations before he picks up the pace, curling his hand tighter. Kyle followed his rhythm, the positive feedback loop pushing them both closer and closer to the edge, faster than either of them would ever admit to.

“Please” Kyle panted, he is so, so close, he just needs a something, though he’s not sure what.

“Yeah, come on.” Max’s hips cant up; he is right on the edge of coming. The front door opens and Max jerks his hand away and turns to look at Liz standing in the doorway. It takes her all of a second to figure out what’s going on. 

“Seriously Max, you two can’t keep it in your pants for a week or two?” It’s the exact same tone he’d used with Kyle and he winced as he tries to tuck himself back into his underwear. Kyle’s hips buck and he curses as he can’t find his climax. He gives up, throwing one arm across his eyes.

“I really hate you both right now” Kyle murmurs. Liz crosses her arms and when she stares at Max he knows Kyle can feel the weight of her disapproval. Max grins at her sheepishly and tries to defend himself. 

“Valenti started it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do promise that in the next (and final) chapter orgasms will be had by all!  
> Though I'm starting to think Kyle may or may not have an undiscovered delay/denial kink.
> 
> Also please go show the RNM Kink meme some love on Tumblr; leave a prompt or a fill. We have aliens and more hot people than we know what to do with, in our fandom, we really need to ramp up the kink!
> 
> https://rnmkinkmeme.tumblr.com


	3. Fuck Liz Ortecho because she deserves orgasms

Max kisses along her neck, small licks and nips that cause her breath to catch. He finds the place below her ear that makes her moan. She arches up into his thigh, but she just can’t get the friction she needs through her jeans. They should stop. She tugs on Max’s hair to pull his lips back to her. She hadn’t touched Max in two weeks, two weeks of sleeping next to him, watching him work out, get out of the shower, get dressed, bite his lip when he’s particularly engrossed in his reading- and she hasn’t been able to touch him. It’s been the greatest exercise of will in her life, but even she has her limits. A few shared kisses during movie night had turned in to making out and was now rapidly approaching something far beyond where they said they’d go. She can feel Max’s length pressing against her thigh, she pulls back from the kiss. “Max, we should stop.”

  
“Yeah” he says catching his breath but makes no move to get off her. She’s tempted to stay where she is. Curl up under him on the couch like he’s a weighted blanket, but she knows that there both too worked up for that to remain PG.

  
“Up” she says, pressing lightly on his shoulder. He groans, but shifts to the side, and she slides of the couch. He falls back down and buries his face in the couch cushions.  
She makes her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water, trying to ignore the heat buzzing along her skin. She gets one for Max as well and returns to the living room to find him sitting up and staring into space.

  
“You good?” She asks

  
Max startles and looks at her curiously. He thanks her and takes the offered glass.

  
“Does it really bother you that much that Kyle can see and feel us, or are you worried that it bothers him?” he asks.

  
Liz pauses to consider. It’s a little weird to think Kyle can see her when she can’t see him, but it’s not like she’s opposed to him seeing her naked, it’s a little exciting to think about if she’s being honest. Kyle is a hot doctor whose incredibly talented with his- yeah best not finish that thought.

  
This was Kyle they were talking about, not some random. There were feelings involved, she didn’t want to stand in his way of moving on. Liz wasn’t going to do anything that would jeopardize her relationship with Kyle, she doesn’t want to lose him, more than that, she doesn’t want to hurt him. So why dwell on the fantasy when the reality of it could hurt Kyle?

  
“Cause from what I can gather, I think Kyle is more frustrated about the whole not getting off thing.”

  
That surprises her. She looks at Max suspiciously.

  
“Is this just you trying to talk me into bed?”

  
He holds up his hands.

  
“I don’t want to anything that makes anyone uncomfortable. But you two just seem like you’re tip toeing around each other afraid to hurt the others feelings.”

  
Kyle had seemed fine about jacking off a while still connected to Max, but it was different if she was there right?

  
Liz picks up her phone and calls Kyle.

  
“So, what happened to agreeing to keeping things cool, cause I can’t tell if I’m ridiculously horny or if it’s just echoes of Max”

  
“Knowing you two it’s probably both, your getting each other and yourselves worked up.”

  
“Excuse you, I was at home reading medical journals when you decided to jump your boyfriend.”

  
“I’m sorry, we got carried away.”

  
Kyle sighed.

  
“You don’t need to apologize, but at least the mark should be gone in a few more days and then you can have sex without worrying about me perving on you and I can jack off without making you feel weird.”

  
Liz paused.

  
“Kyle, it doesn’t bother me if you see us, I thought it would bother you. I don’t want things to get weird between us or force you to see something you’re not comfortable seeing.”

  
There’s a beat of silence, and she can hear Kyle rub his hand across the scruff of his beard.

  
“Honestly, Liz, it kinda freaked me out the first time it happened because I wasn’t prepared and I thought you’d be upset about me seeing it, feeling it. I felt guilty about not realizing it was real sooner." He pauses "I thought it was just a fantasy.”

  
Kyle had fantasies about her. It shouldn’t be surprising, wasn’t surprising, but knowing it made her something inside her heat up.

  
“So theoretically you wouldn’t be opposed to seeing it again?”

  
“I don’t know seeing you naked is a real hardship” he laughs but it’s a little nervous “Is it weird that I kinda want to see you?”

  
“Not as weird as the fact that I kinda want you to” she says, beside her Max has an intake of breath.

  
“Seriously. though Liz, no matter how weird we are, nothing could ever make things weird between us.”

  
“You’re not just saying this because you want to get off?”

  
“Well I’m a little biased by that, Max won’t let me jerk off.”

  
“If I can’t come, he can’t” Max grumbles.

  
Liz laughs.

  
“So, we’re all horny and we’re all okay with this?” she asks

  
“Liz, go have sex with your alien”

  
She really loves him.

  
Max needs no more confirmation; he picks Liz up off the couch and heads to the bedroom. She shouts but wraps her legs around his waist and hangs up, throwing her phone on the couch. She runs her fingers through his hair, fingers scratching in the way he likes. They topple on to the bed and Liz can’t stop the laugh that bubbles up inside her. Max kisses her and she loses herself in the kiss, the feel of his hands at her waist, the smell of his cologne and the muscles of his shoulders shifting beneath her hands.

  
“You’re sure you’re okay with this.” She asks, realizing that she hadn’t checked in with him. Max pulls back and reaches for the edge of her shirt.

  
“More than okay”

  
He places a soft gentle kiss to her hip as he pushes her shirt up, moving to her navel and slowly working his way up, revealing more of her skin and raising goosebumps as he goes. He pauses at her breasts and cups her through her bra, she shifts and pulls her shirt off the res of the way, as Max pulls down her bra and sucks her nipple into his mouth. She gasps as he swirls his tongue, her hands clutch at his head, the sensation traveling straight to her clit.

  
Max pulled off with a gasp, his hips stuttering slightly.

  
Oh. _Kyle._

  
Liz sat up and reached behind herself to snap off her bra.

  
“Shirt off.” She tells Max, and he hastily obeys.

  
“What’s Kyle doing?” She asks. It’s not fair that she’s kept out of the loop.

Max’s hands are at his belt and he starts to shuck off his pants

“He’s already naked, he’s playing with his balls.” Then Max is on top of her again, in nothing but his underwear. “He just pressed up against his taint and he oh—”

  
Liz runs her hands over Max’s chest. She pulls at his nipple. Max’s nipples aren’t usually that responsive but Kyle’s on the other hand- Max grunts instead of moans, he tends to try and hide his sex noises, he thinks they’re embarrassing. Liz makes it a point to try and get to him to make as much noise as possible. She leans up and closes her mouth around his nipple and bites down, just a little to hard to be called gentle. Max’s moan rumbles out of him and she pulls back to blow on the nipple, looking up at him a little smugly.

  
Max watches her, his eyes dark and dilated.

  
“He wants me to eat you out.”

  
Liz swallows. “Yes, ay dios mio, yes.” She pushes on Max’s head and he goes down with a chuckle. He pops the button on her jeans and slowly pulls down the zipper, resuming his kissing along her hips. The jeans slide down her hips and he kisses each new expanse of exposed skin, giving special attention to the inside of her thighs, ignoring the growing wet patch on her underwear. She shifts her hips, trying to get him to hurry up. Max chuckles again as he pointedly does not pick up the pace.

  
“You’re both so impatient.” He says, pulling her leg up slightly to swipe his tongue on the back of her kneecap. The attention has her buzzing, but it’s not where she wants his mouth to be right now.

  
Eventually, finally, her jeans are on the floor and Liz has put up with Max’s teasing enough, she reaches down and pulls on his hair roughly. Tugging him up until she can feel his breath against her core.

  
“Now” she says, digging her nails in. He hisses and he presses his tongue flat against her underwear, dragging up. His hand reaches up to pull them down far enough and she shivers as she’s exposed to the cool air.

  
“She is” Max says, swiping a finger through her wetness. And oh fuck, he’s talking to Kyle about her.

  
She looks down at Max to see him sucking on his finger, and she can feel that it’s not just his eyes staring at her in awed desire. She’s not going to last long under the attention of two beautiful men who are so in love with her it makes it hard to breath. Max blows on her clit and her hips snap up to meet his mouth. He licks and sucks lips with an intensity that drives her insane. He swirls his tongue around her clit like he did her nipple earlier and she cries out his name, grinding down on his face. His hands wrap under her thighs and pull her hips down so he can drive his tongue deep inside her. She nearly screams, her hands are fisted in his hair and it’s so close to being too much, but she still needs just a little bit more. His mouth returns to her clit as he slides a finger in to replace his tongue. He sucks sharply on her clit and her body arches as she comes, riding Max’s mouth through the waves.

  
She crashes back to the bed and Max licks his lips as he crawls back over her. He’s breathing almost as hard as she is, his face flushed and slick. A big grin on his face that she can't help but return.

“That was quick” he teases. She reaches for his hard on, bulging in his boxers and squeezes.

  
“Shut up and fuck me” she tells him, and he doesn’t need to be told twice. In one movement his boxers are gone and he’s lining up with her.

  
“Wait” she says, his hip still, the head of his cock pressed up against her entrance but not going any further. He looks a little pained and she feels a little guilty for the giggle that escapes her. She takes his hand and presses it against her breast. She has a hypothesis she’d like to try.

  
“I want to feel what you and Kyle feel. Mark me”

  
Max smiles and as his hand starts to glow, he leans down to kiss her. The connection springs to life as he sinks inside her and she can feel not just the stretch but also the tight heat of herself wrapped around him. She revels in the feeling and Max moans, before she can revel at the sound, she hears another moan echo his and then she can see Kyle.

  
He’s sitting on his couch, his legs spread, and his hand gripped around his leaking cock. She can feel the way his thumb moves over the head. Max’s hips snap back and forth, hitting her sweet spot and all three of them moan at the sensation. She feels the pinpricks of the scratches her nails leave down Max’s back and sees how it makes Kyle arch.  
She thumbs at her own nipple as Kyle reaches up to do the same and it’s like an electric charge runs through her body, feeling three people’s arousal and all the different stimulation has her already well on her way to coming again and she can feel that the boys are close, pulling her ever closer to her precipice but she wants to savor this for just a little while longer.

  
“Not yet” she says. Max bites his lip as he nods, burying his face in her neck to lick and suck as his thrusts deepen.

  
Kyle _whines_ and pulls his hand from his cock, his hips stuttering into the air trying to reach some friction and it might be the hottest thing she’s ever seen, even as the frustration of it bleeds over to her. She has the sudden urge to kiss Kyle, a feeling she channels into Max, kissing him until she can’t breathe anymore wrapping her legs around him, pulling him impossibly closer.

  
Max presses his hand over the fresh mark on Liz and Kyle presses against the fading mark on his own shoulder and the flood of emotion that crashes through the connection would send Liz reeling if she wasn’t already lying down.

  
Kyle’s hand clenches at his thigh as the other runs across his chest and Liz can appreciate the dual sensation of smooth muscle beneath her hand and the heat of a hand pressing across abs she doesn't have.

  
“Liz” Max says, his voice choked. His thrusts have slowed into long deep strokes. He’s not going to last much longer.

  
She doesn’t want this to end, this never-ending cycle of her and Max and Kyle, their pleasure pushing each other higher and higher until there’s nothing left but each other.

  
“Please” Kyle gasps, his hand hovering so dangerously close to his cock, and she can feel how much he wants to come.

  
“Yes” she nods, and Max rears back, thrusting fast and hard chasing the relief that’s so, so close. Kyle’s hand jerks at his cock so fast it has here seeing stars and then Kyle’s coming with a shout and Max curses, losing his rhythm as the sensation sends him over the edge. Liz feels their climaxes like waves, each one washing over her until she’s _flying._

She shudders through the after shocks of her orgasm as Max slowly grinds in little circle inside her until his erection recedes and slips out of her. He rolls over to the side to catch his breath and Liz rests her head of his chest, his arm wrapping around her.

  
She looks up at Max, and he smiles down at her. She can feel how content he is. It’s a relief she doesn’t have to worry about him feeling any regret in the aftermath. She tries to reach out to Kyle but all she can sense is a bone deep relaxation.

  
“He’s asleep” Max murmurs. Affection blooms in Liz’s chest.

  
Max maneuvers them under the covers, intent on doing the same when a thought occurs to Liz. Her and Max were going to wake up sweaty and gross in the morning, but they’d be too warm and comfortably intertwined to care. Kyle was going to wake up naked on his couch, cold, covered in come, probably with a crick in his neck and alone. She doesn’t like the idea.

  
Max doesn’t know the exact thought that crosses he mind but he senses the emotion it causes. He cracks open an eye.

  
“You’re not regretting this are you?”

  
“No, that was the best sex of my life” She says.

  
Max looks like he’s going to protest but he pauses and concedes. “Yeah it was pretty intense.”

  
“I’m just worried about Kyle.”

  
“He’s a big boy, he can handle himself.”

  
“Yeah, he can” and while she’s not fully reassured, the pull of sleep is too strong to ignore. She drifts off to the comforting sound of Max’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should be proud I finally finished this chapter or embarrassed it took so long. I saw that they had started filming season three and somehow just that news inspired me to start writing and then it just took off. Sorry for the long wait, but look they all got an orgasm!  
> I originally intended this to be a three chapter story but I do have an epilogue coming, soon, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> (I almost had the courage to title this Blue Handprints cause Blue Balls but I chickened out)


End file.
